C'est de lui dont j'ai besoin
by horselove34
Summary: Ma première vraie fiction! Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire...


Précédée de mon ami Gale, je me glisse à travers une déchirure d'environ soixante centimètres dans le grillage électrifié qui entoure le district Douze. Enfin, "électrifié" est un doux euphémisme, car comme on peut s'estimer heureux d'avoir deux ou trois heures d'électricité dans la journée, il n'est jamais vraiment sous tension. Malgré tout, Gale et moi prenons toujours le temps de vérifier qu'aucun courant mortel ne circule dans les mailles.

Nous revenons d'un petit matin de chasse brumeux. Cela fait trois jours que ma mère, ma petite sœur Prim et moi ne mangeons que quelques feuilles de menthe et une poignée de racines. Nous n'avons pas mangé de viande depuis si longtemps! Chaque jour, je me suis levée à l'aube pour aller chasser dans la forêt avec Gale. Malheureusement, en ce moment, nous enchaînons les échecs et nous revenons bredouilles à chaque fois. Ça me fend le cœur de voir ma mère et Prim, maigres et pâles comme des fantômes, à attendre désespérément que je ramène un peu de gibier. Mais la chance n'a pas voulu jouer en notre faveur.

J'ai commencé à chasser il y a quelques années, après que mon père, qui, comme tous les mineurs du quartier pauvre du district Douze, surnommé la Veine, soit pulvérisé par un coup de grisou alors qu'il piochait du charbon très loin sous la terre. Ce jour-là, Prim et moi travaillions à l'école, lorsque les sirènes d'alarme se sont mises à retentir. Je suis allée chercher Prim dans sa classe et nous avons rejoint notre mère, au milieu d'une foule de gens postés autour de l'entrée de la mine. Un ascenseur montait régulièrement en crachant des hommes en combinaison, qui se sont précipités pour étreindre leur famille. Mon père n'était jamais de ceux-là. Nous avons attendu longtemps, très longtemps. Et puis l'ascenseur est remonté une dernière fois en transportant le capitaine de la mine, qui avait une expression peinée. J'ai fini par comprendre que je ne reverrai plus jamais mon père.

À l'hôtel de justice, le maire Undersee m'a remis la médaille du courage, à moi, l'aînée de la famille. Et c'est là que je l'ai aperçu. Brièvement. À la simple vue de ses traits, j'ai su qu'il venait de la Veine, comme moi. Les gens de ce quartier se ressemblent tous plus ou moins. Même teint olivâtre, même yeux gris, même cheveux bruns. Il était accompagné de sa mère, Hazelle, qui était enceinte de Posy, et de ses frères, Rory et Vick. C'était Gale.

En guise de compensation, nous avons reçu une petite somme d'argent. Ma mère aurait dû s'en occuper, nous prendre en charge. Mais elle n'en a rien fait. Elle est tombée en dépression, restant toute la journée au lit, le regard perdu dans le vague, sans prêter attention à ses filles qui mouraient de faim. J'ai dû faire le travail à sa place. Préparer les repas, faire les achats nécessaires... Cependant, l'argent a fini par s'épuiser. Alors j'ai dû nourrir ma famille.

Je me suis d'abord aventurée dans un terrain vague appelé le Pré, pour cueillir quelques petites choses, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Un jour, j'ai enfin franchi le grillage pour aller dans la forêt. Mon père m'avait appris à chasser et m'avait fabriqué un arc. Et voilà comment j'ai réussi à nourrir ma famille pendant des mois. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Gale pour de bon, et, après un long moment, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs partenaires de chasse du monde, s'entraidant pour survivre, nous faisant des confidences. Gale et moi sommes maintenant très complices.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Catnip, me dit Gale alors que nous marchons pour rentrer chez nous. On fera mieux demain.

Quand il m'a demandé mon prénom pour la première fois, j'ai répondu "Katniss" d'une toute petite voix. Il a cru entendre Catnip. Depuis, il ne m'appelle plus que par ce nom-là.

- Tu dis toujours ça, je lâche d'une voix morne. Sauf que ça fait des jours et des jours qu'on n'a rien ramené. Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, réplique-t-il. Je crois que je vais devoir prendre encore plus de tesserae.

Je le prends par le bras.

- Ne fais pas ça! Et si tu partais pour les Hunger Games? Qui s'occuperait de ta famille?

- Justement, Catnip, il faut faire des choix dans la vie. Entre voir sa famille mourir de faim et prendre le risque d'aller me battre à mort dans une arène, je préfère la seconde option. Parce qu'il y a bel et bien le risque que je sois tiré au sort, mais ce n'est pas une certitude. En revanche, ç'en est une de voir ma famille mourir de faim si je ne vais pas prendre des tesserae.

Nous sommes arrivés au lieu de notre séparation. Je salue Gale puis je rentre chez moi d'un pas lourd, désespérée de devoir annoncer à ma famille que non, je n'ai rien pris. Encore un soir supplémentaire de privations.

- Katniss... gémit Prim d'une voix geignarde.

- Je suis désolée, Prim... je commence.

Soudain, une idée jaillit dans ma tête. Une idée qui pourra peut-être nous remplir un peu l'estomac pour le dîner.

- Je ne fais que passer, en fait. Gale et moi n'avons rien pris à la chasse, alors je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison pour prendre tes vieux vêtements de bébé. Je vais aller les vendre, ça nous fera un peu d'argent.

Je vois un mince sourire étirer les lèvres gercées de Prim. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je me dirige vers la chambre et récupère un tas d'habits trop petits pour ma sœur. Il y en a un bon paquet. Je prends soin de les tremper dans un baquet d'eau, en les frottant avec du savon, pour au moins présenter des vêtements propres sur le marché. Je les mets à sécher sur la fenêtre, sauf qu'il se met à pleuvoir. Pas une petite averse, avec quelques gouttes éparses et légères. Non, une forte pluie avec des gouttes grosses comme des boulards, tellement nombreuses que je n'arrive plus à voir autre chose qu'un rideau gris. Je tends le bras à travers la fenêtre. Une seconde après, il est totalement trempé par de l'eau glacée.

- Comment diable vais-je bien pouvoir sortir faire des affaires par ce temps? je murmure.

Et pourtant, je sais qu'il va falloir le faire, car je suis bien obligée de rapporter un peu de nourriture à ma famille. Nous ne pouvons pas nous serrer encore plus la ceinture. Nous sommes déjà presque mortes de faim. Je dois y aller.

Serrant les dents, j'enfile la veste de chasse de mon père. Elle est en cuir, et bien trop peu épaisse pour m'abriter d'une telle pluie. J'enveloppe les vêtements de bébé de Prim dans un grand sac, après les avoir tous pliés un par un, puis je m'arme de courage et ouvre la porte. En entendant chaque goutte de pluie crépiter sur le toit telle une balle de fusil, en sentant le vent glacial hurler et me pénétrer jusqu'à la moelle, j'éprouve l'irrépressible envie de jeter mon sac au loin et de revenir bien au chaud chez moi en claquant la porte. Au lieu de ça, je prends une grande inspiration et me prépare à passer un moment difficile.

Je ne suis pas déçue. La pluie s'abat sur ma tête par paquets. Floc, splosh. J'ai à peine fait deux pas dehors que je dégouline de partout. J'avance, un pied après l'autre, en plissant les yeux pour essayer de me repérer dans cette mer grisâtre. L'odeur humide et familière de la pluie m'emplit les narines. "Allez, Katniss, pense à Prim! me dis-je. Fais-le pour ta famille."

Arrivée au marché, je remarque que tout le monde a déserté les lieux. Ce qui n'a rien de plus normal. Mais qui ne m'empêche pas de ressentir une énorme vague de frustration, et la colère bouillonner dans les veines. Je ne veux pas risquer d'attraper une pneumonie pour rien! Je reste stupidement là, à présenter mes vêtements sur un étal où personne ne viendra les acheter, à cause du temps. Je n'ai nulle part où m'abriter. Alors je reste sous la pluie battante, trempée jusqu'aux os, à attendre dans un espoir vain qu'un client miracle se décide à venir. Floc, splosh. Pas une âme en vue. Je reste une, deux, trois heures, la faim et la fatigue se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Enfin, le désespoir voûtant mes épaules, je me résigne enfin à partir.

Traînant les pieds dans la boue, je reste encore un peu dehors, au cas où il y aurait l'ombre d'une chance que quelqu'un se présente. Mais tout le monde est bouclé chez soi. J'erre dans les rues sans but, refusant de rentrer chez moi pour devoir affronter ma mère et Prim, qui veulent me voir revenir avec de la nourriture.

Et soudain, à la place de l'odeur de goudron mouillé de la pluie, je sens une odeur de pain, si forte qu'elle me fait tourner la tête. Prise de vertige, je m'élance en direction de ce parfum en le humant à plein poumons. Quel délice! Cela me met tout de suite l'eau à la bouche. Je découvre la boulangerie du district Douze, aux fenêtres ornées de petites décorations, et dont les vitrines exposent de succulents gâteaux agrémentés d'un glaçage si finement exécuté, si précis, si beau...

Je remarque des poubelles, derrière la boulangerie. Je m'y précipite pour les fouiller. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai des restes de viande, des os, des légumes pourris. Ma famille est de toute façon trop affamée pour faire la fine bouche. Je soulève le couvercle, mais, hélas! la poubelle est vide, impitoyablement vide. Maudissant les ramasseurs d'ordures, je patauge dans une flaque, engourdie et gelée. Soudain, la porte de la boulangerie s'ouvre en carillonnant sur une femme échevelée, l'air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pauvre gamine? hurle-t-elle. Va-t'en! Tu n'as rien à faire ici! J'en ai assez de ces sales gosses de la Veine qui viennent fouiller dans mes poubelles! File, et que je ne te revoie jamais!

Trop faible pour me défendre, je m'éloigne maladroitement, mais je m'arrête au bout de quelques mètres. Les doigts glacés de la puie au creux de mon dos, partout sur mon corps, me font trembler de toutes parts et claquer des dents. Vaincue, je m'affale contre un arbre.

"Qu'on me découvre et qu'on nous emmène au foyer communal, je songe. Ou mieux, que je crève ici, sous la pluie."

Mourir. Je veux mourir. La mort m'apporterait la délivrance.

Soudain, j'entends la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir à nouveau et la mégère vociférer de plus belle. Je lève les yeux et aperçois un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu saphir. Il a mon âge. Il est fort et large d'épaules, les bras musclés et couverts de farine. Il tient dans les mains de miches de pain qu'il a dû laisser tomber dans le feu, à en juger par la croûte légèrement noircie. Je connais ce garçon. Il traîne toujours avec une foule d'amis, des enfants de la ville. Quelquefois, je le surprends en train de m'observer en classe, puis de détourner rapidement les yeux quand je le regarde. Je ne connais pas son nom.

- Jette les donc au cochon, crétin! s'écrie sa mère. Comment veux-tu qu'on vende du pain brûlé?

Sur ce, elle le gifle violemment mais il reste impassible, tandis qu'elle repart dans la boulangerie pour servir un client. Il doit y être habitué, ce qui me scandalise. Jamais je n'ai été frappée par mes parents. Je fixe la marque rouge sur la pommette du garçon, en me demandant ce qu'il ressent. Puis le froid impitoyable me mord les extrémités et je ferme les yeux. J'entends des pas clapoter dans la boue et j'ouvre les paupières. Le garçon arrache un petit morceau de pain calciné, qu'il jette dans un enclos souillé où un cochon se prélasse. La suite me stupéfie: il jette un coup d'œil dans la boutique comme s'il s'assurait que la voie est libre, puis lance la première miche de pain dans ma direction. La deuxième suit aussitôt, puis le garçon, sans un regard pour moi, se retourne et disparaît dans la boulangerie.

Je fixe les miches avec incrédulité. Elles ne sont qu'à un mètre de moi, donc c'est bien à moi qu'elles sont destinées. Elles sont parfaites, à part la croûte qui est légèrement brûlée. Sans même me demander pourquoi le garçon a pris la peine de me les offrir, je m'en saisis et les enfouit sous ma veste, tout contre ma peau. Et je me mets à courir à toute vitesse vers la maison, sans m'arrêter. La chaleur des pains me brûle la peau, mais je les serre encore plus fort. Je me raccroche au cadeau de ce garçon, comme on se raccroche éperdument à la vie. Ces pains sont notre espoir. Ce garçon, que je ne connais que de vue, vient de m'offrir de l'espoir.


End file.
